


As long as your with me you'll be just fine

by Every_one_is_trash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Kinda fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Sad, kinda just me venting, protective/helpful yugyeom, sad bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/Every_one_is_trash
Summary: Bambam is lonely and although he knows that Yugyeom can't fix him, he knows that the boy sure can help.





	As long as your with me you'll be just fine

Bambam wasn't sure what set him off, but he sure recognizes the overwhelming feeling that is suffocating his body. The tightness in his arms, the uncomfortable feeling of having his skin crawl as he sits on his bed in an agonizing silence.  _It's back._ He doesn't want to call what he was feeling depression but dear god nothing sounded better. The word was comforting. Bambam wanted nothing more than to wrap himself in the protection of the word but how could he? When he was to scared to mention the thoughts to someone?  Bambam's body shudder at the thought of feeling okay for once. As he sat there he stared at the wall ahead of him. He tiredly runs his hands down his face, wincing slightly when his hands feel wet. The tears in his eyes blur his vision as he feels his eyes get heavy. The emptiness and hollowness in his chest are both drowned in salty flood. 

 _Maybe i deserve this._ A voice whispered into his ear. A voice that was too close to sounding like his own. Bambam laid down on his bed, attempting to put his mind at ease but finding that task to be pointless. _Like your life_ another voice whispered this one was unmistakably his best friends voice _\- Yugyeom._

The thought of his friend sparked something in Bambam's heart. A beacon of hope, one could say. The thought of his friend holding him while he sobbed into the others broad chest sounded so inviting. So tempting and almost without thinking he texts Yugyeom and tells him to come over asap. He knows that Yugyeom is on his way when his phone goes of three consecutive times. Not wanting to move more than he has to Bambam ignores the messages, and wait for Yugyeom.   
  
He doesn't have to wait long before he hears stomping outside of his room and his bedroom door opened so fast he worries if it gave Yugyeom whiplash.

 

"Bammie I came as soon as I could. What's wrong?" Yugyeom pants as if he just sprinted to Bambam's house. Honestly speaking, Bambam wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. Yugyeom always had a tendency to put Bambam first. Over anything and everything. Something Bambam felt a little guilty for at times because he wasn't anything worth get hyped over. 

Ignoring what Yugyeom said. Bambam made a noise and lifted his arms into the air, signaling what he wanted from the taller boy. Yugyeom sighed but smiled as he made his way to the boy on the bed. Lying down, he pulled Bambam into his chest, wrapping his arms securely around Bambams waist. Bambam wraps his own arms around the younger while he buries his head into Yugyeoms neck. Bambam feels a safe feeling wash over him. He can feel the way Yugyeom breathes and finds the rise and fall of his chest to be the most comforting thing in the world.

"Gyeomie?" Bambam whispers. Yugyeom would have missed the soft spoken words had it not been for the closeness. He hums in response and Bambam takes that as the encouragement to continue talking.

"D-do you love m-" Bambams question was caught in his throat, sobs rake is body as he cries his heart out. He grabs hold of Yugyeom's arms as he braces himself for. . . Bambam isn't sure what he's waiting for but he knows he hasn't stopped crying for at least 5 minutes and Yugyeom hasn't said anything. The only recognition the younger boy showed for Bambam's state was tightening his hold on Bambam's waist.

"Bammie, I love you more than anything in this whole world. I know you probably don't want to tell me why you're upset and that's okay. But I'm here and I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. I will always be here to protect you from the bad things in this world." Yugyeom whispered lovingly into Bambam's hair. As Bambam heard the words Yugyeom spoke he felt his tears soothe into random hiccups. He felt the heaviness on his body rise off until he felt completely relaxed. 

Bambam knew if anyone else said such cliched words, it would've sounded disingenuous. The truth and love in Yugyeoms words were practically tangible. Bambam knew that he shouldn't put his ability to get better into someone else but here someone was. Someone trying so damn hard to be the one to save Bambam and even though he knew it wasn't possible for Yugyeom to fix him. Mainly due to the fact that Bambam wasn't broken but that's besides the point. The point was that Bambam didn't care about any of that. He only cared about Yugyeom and Bambam was more than willing to let Yugyeom help him. He was going to allow himself to get better with the help of Yugyeom. The oh so understanding and patient Yugyeom. The same Yugyeom who left a date to come and calm Bambam down from a panic attack. The very same Kim Yugyeom who had gotten suspended from school for a week on his behalf, because some kid wouldn't stop harassing Bambam until Yugyeom stepped in. Bambam smiled softly at that memory. The poor kid never stood a chance against Bambam's tall and strong boyf-  _best friend._ That's all Yugyeom was. A very loving and protecting Best friend. That truth made Bambam's heart ache but that was for another day.

This current day would be spent with Yugyeom, in Bambam's bed. It would be spent happily and Bambam wouldn't worry about his trouble because Yugyeom would take care of them.

"Thank you Gyeomie." And Bambam meant it  with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from : Nothings Gonna Hurt You Baby by Cigarettes after Sex  
> Great band, you should definitely look them up. Just me venting or something like that.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated
> 
> xx


End file.
